beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Origin Apollo RV:B
Origin Apollo RV:B '''is an attack type bey owned by Duncan Ravenclaw. Its evolution is Rebirth Apollo DR:B. Facebolt: Apollo The Apollo Facebolt depicts Apollo, the Roman and greek god of light. It shows an orange colored man's head against a deep purple background, showing light (Apollo) in the middle of Darkness. Energy Ring: Apollo The Apollo Energy Ring resembles the Blaze Fusion Wheel. It's orange in colour, with halo-like patterns on the sides with two raised flame patterns. The energy ring is relatively light and when combined with the Origin Fusion Wheel, its make not only good attack, but great stamina. Fusion Wheel: Origin The Origin Fusion Wheel is a complex wheel that involves the attacking and absorbing an opponents bey with radiation. It bears fine Roman Artwork on it. The wheel, made up of radiation conducting material, can change modes and is designed for solid attack and heavy absorbsion with the use of radiation. In the normal attack mode the wheel creates its own radiation, however in the process of doing so, it may loses stamina, this it recovers in the absorption mode where it begins to absorb radiation from the opponent and using it to increase its own attack, stamina and speed.The wheel itself can conduct radiation. The way it uses radiation in battle, is that it can steal rotation by absorbing the energetic waves from the opposing bey. The way it uses radiation to attack is by using its own energetic particles/waves and striking with that power. With centrifugal force, it starts out in attack mode and as it starts to loose rotation, is goes into absorb mode to regain stamina and steal energy from an opponents bey. The core of the wheel is made up of metal which has been exposed to electromagnetic radiation, giving it the ability to release radiation itself. The core produces radiation in attack mode when the metal frame rotates to allow air to reach the core, stimulating it for radiation production. 4D Performance Tip: Radiation Valence: Boost Apollo uses the Radiance Valence Boost 4D performance tip. It has great Attack and Stamina use. The tip starts in attack as an HF and then, as it slowly starts to loose stamina, not only will the tip change to an MS for stamina, its radiation effect will start and start to make the beyblade appear to be invisible.With this tip, it almost becomes invisible, by having energetic waves push up to make the beyblade itself look invisble. Origin Apollo RV:B Stats Abilities '''Radiant Drain: '''Apollo switches to absorption mode and causes a sharp energy concentration gradient. This effect converts the opponents rotation and velocity into radiant energy, which can be then absorbed by Apollo. This move can seriously reduce the opponents stamina. '''Invisibility Cloak: Apollo turns invisible (See performance tip) and then releases radio-waves iwth varying frequencies causing the stadium to be filled by colours of the spectrum. This confuses the opponent and hinders the beys movement. Corona Charge: Apollo creates a huge suction effect by lowering the radiations in the fusion wheel, much like a black hole, to absorb electromagnetic radiations. In doing so, the radiations will completely destabalize the foe and the electromagnetic fields can momentarily corrupt the bey's abilities, making it completely harmless momentarily. Solar Inferno: Apollo creates radiant energy, using the electromagnetic core of the fusion wheel, and surrounds itself with it. The radiations can be made to surround Apollo as well as anything with in a metre from Apollo. If the foe comes comes into contact with these radiations, the damage done is great. If the bey remains in contact with Apollo for long, it can melt and deform completely. Radiation Smash: Apollo surrounds itself with radiations, which the core of the fusion wheel produces, in Attack-Mode, until they are extremely concentrated. It then goes and hits the opponent with a lot of force. The impact allows Apollo to transfer radiations to the opponent and which continue to damage and destabalize the foe throughout the match. Important Notes *Please Note that Apollo can absorb energy without using the abilities, but the abilities are a special use of the absorption technique. *Normally, in Absorption Mode, Apollo absorbs energy given out by the opponent, which is minimum. The absorption is boosted by abilities and special moves, lowering the attacks effects, but usually the stamina of the opponent isnt affected. *Normally it will basorb any radiation present around it to boost its stats and weaken the opponents' techniques. *Apollo ca absorption capacity is unlimited since it immediately converts the radiations into othe forms of energy. Special Moves *'Ultimate NovaBlaze': Apollo emits a large amount of concentrated radiations which forms a sphere. The sphere expands ang becomes more concentrated with time, simply pushing out or eliminating anything they come in contact with. *'Atomic Catastrophe' Apollo's beast fires rays of saturated radioactive heat and light energy randomly all around the stadium causing devestating explosions. Category:RPG Registered Category:Duncan Ravenclaw